1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device and a method for managing icons of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and personal digital assistants, have been widely used in recent years. These electronic devices generally have touch panels.
A typical portable electronic device includes a main body, a slidable cover slidably positioned over the main body, a touch panel fixed in the slidable cover, and a keyboard positioned on the main body. When the slidable cover is positioned over the main body and the touch panel is in an operable state, a user may apply pressure onto the touch panel to input predetermined information into the portable electronic device.
The touch panel displays a plurality of icons to be touched by the user. A density of the icons on the touch panel increases as a number of functions of the portable electronic device increases. However, the touch panel needs to be designed in consideration of a volume and a weight of the portable electronic device. As a result, an area of each icon is relatively small. Thus, it would be difficult for a user to identify the different icons. In addition, a user may inadvertently touch several icons at once.
Therefore, a portable electronic device and method of managing icons thereof is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.